Bio (ability)
.]] , also known as Virus, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the Final Fantasy series. It usually deals Poison-elemental damage to one or more opponents and inflicts the Poison status. In Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy XII, Bio inflicts the ailment status Sap (gradual HP loss), which coexists with the Poison status in both installments, and Bio inflicts its own unique status called the Bio effect in Final Fantasy XI. Bio is usually an advanced Black Magic spell, often obtained midway through the game. In most Final Fantasy titles, Bio heals undead and Poison-based enemies. Note that the spells Bio and Bioga in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy XIII were renamed to be Poison and Poisonga respectively. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Bio is a level 6 Black Magic spell that can be bought for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It has a base power of 130 and inflicts non-elemental damage to one or all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Known as Virus in the SNES version, Bio inflicts Sap, which saps away 2 HP at alarming speed and inflicts moderate non-elemental damage to one or all enemies. It costs 20 MP to cast in all versions of the game, and is learned at level 26 for Rydia and level 19 for Palom. Bio has a spell power of 128 (40 in the DS version). The spell can be used by the bosses Zeromus, Lunasaur, Mindy, and Golbez. The enemy Deathmask also uses it, and in the DS version, the enemy Ghost Knight uses the spell. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Bio returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia along with Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals moderate non-elemental damage and inflicts Sap to one or all enemies at the cost of 20 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''The After Years, Bio inflicts non-elemental damage to the target and inflicts the Sap status on the targets. It costs 20 MP to cast, and is learned at level 30 by Palom, level 32 by Rydia, and is initially learned by Fusoya and Golbez. ''Final Fantasy V Bio is a level 4 Black Magic spell that can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb, and Castle Surgate. It costs 16 MP to cast, and inflicts moderate non-elemental damage as well as Poison to one or all enemies. Bio Soldier, Calofisteri, Enuo, Exdeath in the first battle, Flaremancer, Fury, Omniscient, and Phobos are all capable of using this spell against the party. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Bio Soldier. Final Fantasy VI Bio is taught by the Catoblepas esper at a rate of x8. It deals Poison-elemental damage and inflicts the Poison status, and costs 26 MP to cast. It has a hit rate of 120, an attack power of 53, and is vulnerable to Runic. Vampire Thorn, Daedalus, Level 50 Magic, Level 80 Magic, Magic, Magic Master, Master Tonberry, Kamui, Tentacle, Ultima Weapon, Ouroboros, the Dragon's Den version of Skull Dragon, Kaiser Dragon, Hidon, and Borghese can use the spell against the player. The Scorpion Tail, Gogo's ultimate weapon, will randomly cast Bio when attacking. Final Fantasy VII Bio is the level 1 spell of the Poison Materia, costing 8 MP to cast. It inflicts minor Poison-elemental damage, has a 48% chance of inflicting the Poison status, and has a base spell power equal to 0.625x the base magic damage. Only the boss Lost Number uses the spell against the party, and only in its Magic form. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Bio is a Non-Elemental Magic Materia that deals non-elemental damage and can cause the Poison status. '''Bio': *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: N/A *Materia Generation System: Dark Green *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A ''Final Fantasy VIII Bio is a Poison-elemental attack that can inflict the Poison status. Effective against human enemies, but useless against Poison-based and mechanical enemies. Casting Bio in battle increases compatibility with Doomtrain by 1, but lowers compatibility with Alexander by 1 as well. Final Fantasy IX Bio is a spell costing 18 MP that can be learned by Vivi, dealing moderate damage with a 20% chance of inflicting Poison. Notably, it is stronger than Vivi's second-tier Black Magic spells Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara, making it an indispensable weapon in Vivi's arsenal for much of the middle-game adventuring. It requires 40 AP to learn, and can be learned through the Oak Staff. If Steiner is paired with Vivi at the same time in the player's active party, he will gain the Sword Magic skill Bio Sword, which has the same effect as Vivi's incarnation of the spell but can only be cast on one opponent, and costs 20 MP for Steiner to cast. Bio has a spell power of 42. Bio can also be used by multiple Demon class enemies, being Agares, Amdusias, Drakan, Ring Leader, Torama, and the Meltigemini boss. Final Fantasy X Bio is found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid and attempts to inflict the Poison status on all enemies with no initial damage for the cost of 10 MP. It never fails unless the target is completely immune to Poison. The enemies Dark Element, Dark Flan, and Nega Elemental all use the spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Bio is learned by the Dark Knight as part of the Arcana skill set, requiring 30 AP to master and costing 16 MP to cast. It has the same effect as in ''Final Fantasy X, doing no additional damage other than status. It can also be used by equipping the Venom Shock accessory as well as equipping the Restless Sleep Garment Grid. Angra Mainyu, Barong (Oversoul), Critical Bug, Dark Elemental, Duo, Flan Azabache, Flan Rojo (Oversoul), King Takouba (Oversoul), Left Bulwark, Precepts Guard, Tomb, Tonberry (Oversoul), and Watcher-S all use the spell against the party. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Bio' is a black magic spell available to Black Mages, Red Mages, Dark Knights, and Automatons in Final Fantasy XI. The spell inflicts the Bio status, which is similar to Poison in that it causes damage every tick, but Bio cannot be cured by an Antidote or the spell Poisona, and it also weakens the afflicted target's attack stat. The Bio effect can be removed with the spells Erase, Esuna, Exuviation, Winds of Promyvion, and various items. ''Final Fantasy XII Bio is a Black Magick spell that causes damage and inflicts the Sap status instead of Poison; this is employed by its counterpart, the magick Poison. Its license is Black Magick 4 that costs 40 LP. The spell can be bought in Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, and the Phon Coast after the Mt. Bur-Omisace events for 4900 gil. Its upgrade is Scourge, which causes heavier damage and inflicts Sap to all targets in range. The enemies Cúchulainn, Deathgaze, Dragon Lich, Hydro, Lindwyrm, Mindflayer, Piscodaemon, and Skulwyrm all are capable of casting this spell. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Bio's license is Black Magick 7 that costs 60 LP. It can be used by the job classes Black Mage and Uhlan, although the Uhlan must obtain the Esper Chaos license first. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Bio is the third spell learned by Kytes, at level 12. It inflicts Poison on all foes in the spell's radius. Final Fantasy XIV Bio is a spell learned by Thaumaturges at rank 12. It has an action cost of three points, a cast time of 1 second and a recast time of 17 seconds. It deals Umbral damage over time lasting around 45 seconds, with the actual duration based on the caster's Piety stat. It can be used by any Disciple of War or Magic. It has a tier two version called Bio II, learned at rank 36. Final Fantasy Tactics There are ten Bio spells in total. Bio and Bioga are the names of three spells each, while four are labeled Biora. Each Bio spell inflicts a particular ailment status to targets within its effect area and is characterized by an unique animation sequence and chanting line. In addition, Bio and Bioga deals non-elemental Magick damage. All Bio spells are exclusively available to enemy units, including Cúchulainn, Reaver and Rune Knight (this job only possesses the Bioga which inflicts Instant Death). However, it is possible for a player unit to counter any Bio spell with the reaction ability Magick Counter when hit by any of them. The status ailments that are inflicted by tier 1 Bio spells are Blind, Poison, and Oil. They all have an effect radius of two grids. See also enemy abilities. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bio is available to the Nu Mou Sage job. It is learned from the Mandragora Mace and has a moderate chance of inflicting the Poison status. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 45, and has a range of 3. It cannot be reflected, but can be countered with Return Magic, and MP can be absorbed from it from Absorb MP. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bio is a spell learned by the Sage for 300 AP through the Mandragora, and costs 18 MP to cast. It deals heavy non-elemental damage and inflicts Poison in a small area, within a range of 3. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bio is cast by piling Fire, Blizzard, Cure, and Raise. It inflicts the Poison ailment on enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bio is cast by stacking Thunder and Raise target rings. It deals moderate damage and inflicts Poison. Bio is one of the favorite spells of Dark Elementals. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Bio is a status that can be inflicted by King Leo, the Little Pirate monster, and the Evil Puppet Show artifact. It lowers the Attack power of the target and deals damage over time. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Virus in the game, this Black Magic spell deals magic damage to enemies. It cost 32 MP to use, and it can be bought for 18000 GP in Cirrus (Pureland) and Shar (''Talon). ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Bio is a level 4 black magic,it deals non-elemental damage and inflicts Sap. It costs 20 MP to use. It can be bought for 1500 gil at shops. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bio is one of Shantotto's Brave attacks. It fires a slow-moving cloud of toxins that saps the opponent's Brave periodically over several seconds when it makes contact. Shantotto can use it in the air and on the ground, and learns both versions at Level 3. Bio costs 30 CP to equip and 120 AP to master. Bio is also an ability that can be chosen in Onion Knight's Sage EX Burst command window, but does nothing when selected. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bio returns as one of Shantotto's brave attacks. The damage output has been increased, but its duration was shortened. Therefore, it is important to keep track of the projectile while on the field to avoid getting hit by your own spell. Bio now costs 80 AP to master. Final Fantasy Brigade Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Gallery de:Bio ja:バイオ Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Non-Elemental Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Arcana Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sagacity Category:Final Fantasy XI Dark Magic